Captivated
by TsukiChanChan
Summary: Mare is no stranger to being prisoner, bound to Silent Stone and the memories of her failures, but when she is reintroduced to probably her worse place of captivity, she is determined to show that she will no longer bow down to her captors, but what will her actions cost? With nothing but enemies surrounding her, how will Mare cope and survive? Maven/Mare. Slowburn. After Corros.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **AH! I love this series! Can't wait for King's Cage to come out whoo! Again though, if you don't know what Corros Prison is, you** _ **probably**_ **shouldn't read this. On with the story!  
**

I grit my teeth in pain as I throw a few reckless bolts of lightning at Ptolemus, trying to help Ara. She casts me a look sideways and I realize that I am of no help, so I continue running towards the exit, herding every escapee I see outside the large metal doors. We're almost there.

I look back one more time, mostly to make sure everyone is safe- I'm hoping everyone is safe- but all I see is Ara being cut down by a silver plate. I have no time to be sorry for her, so I turn around and keep running.

"Keep it moving! Go!" I scream, and the raggedy prisons desperately run forward. Shade appears beside me, a grim, but determined, look on his face.

His clothes are splattered with blood, some red, some silver, and looking down, I realize mine are, too. Julian stumbles behind me, and almost knocks down Sara, and I look to Shade. "Get them to the Blackrun! Go, Shade, _GO_!" He nods and grabs the old couple, and soon I see them a few hundred yards away. Within no time, most of the more injured escapees are clambering into the jet. I stand in the back of them all- having stopped so that everyone rushes in front of me.

Guards run towards me in a box formation, and in the middle of it is Elara. She moves swiftly but elegantly, her eyes twinkling with amusement and distaste. I turn back, seeing more and more people climbing onto the Blackrun. None are in my range, but I'm tired and only have one chance. If I die, Elara will be going down with me.

With the little bit of strength I have left, I reach my senses to the sky, drawing together dark clouds that lets out a low rumble. Elara turns up her nose, her expression haughty and arrogant, but also calculative. "A storm can't save you now, lightning girl." I snarl at her, forcing all my fury from everything that happened to me in my eyes. " _Nothing_ can save you now, _Your Highness_." She gets closer and closer as my clouds grow in size and number, and soon a large shadow is cast upon the surrounding area, sunlight blocked by my clouds.

I feel the energy pulsing through me and I take a deep breath. She's getting even closer.

I hold onto the lightning like it's my lifeline, which is fitting, because it is. And the moment she comes within a few yards away from me, I bring it down to Earth, and I begin to smile victoriously as a big, bright beam of purple lightning quickly descends upon the Queen and her soldiers. Her eyes widen in surprise and I eagerly watch her last moments before her death.

But, instead of lightning colliding with her, it collides with a large dome of fire. Heat radiates off the collision, and sweat runs down my neck. My first thought is Cal. What is he doing?! The lightning drained me, and I begin to fall, only to be caught by strong arms. _Shade._ "Mare! Are you o-" He is cut off as sparks begin to rain on him, tiny pinpricks of electrocution stinging him quicker than I can realize what's happening. He falls to the ground shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide open and unblinking. I was too exhausted to scream his name, to scream Cal's name, to curse myself, to curse Elana- I could just sit there, subject to whatever else is coming. My storm still battles against Cal's fire, causing Shade's face to flash from reddish orange to electrifying purple, but his face remains unmoving. I don't notice the sparks- I'm immune to them.

I made the mistake of thinking that he wasn't.

Sparks still pour on him, causing his dead body to awkwardly jerk around. Even as my lightning recedes, my fire remains, casting a dome around Elana and what must be fifty magnetrons, with me and Shade just outside of it.

With the last of my lightning fading away, so does the last of my energy, and I can only succumb to the relief of dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **So! How was it?! And what is Cal doing lmao. You don't know, but I do *wink*. Anyway, I know the chapter started off rocky- instead of starting at the beginning of the Corros Prison arc thing or the end, I started at some random place, but that's okay lol. But yeah! Here's to a new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Even though this is Mavare (That's my ship name for Maven x Mare =3), this isn't going to be one of those "Maven really isn't a bad guy it's his Mom/Evangeline's fault" thing- no hate towards those, but it's not my style. I'd rather not Maven OOC, so in this story he's still gonna be the worst person to Mare, but I love him so much! Can't say the same about Mare though… Anyway! I'm done ranting and all that stuff, enjoy this chapter! The last one wasn't even a thousand words goodness...**

I wake up in a cell. The walls and floor are polished gray- shiny and metallic. I shudder thinking that magnetrons could close in these walls and crush me.

However, I feel no Silent Stone and there are no handcuffs around my wrist. The cot below me isn't as plush as the bed I slept in as Mareena, but it's softer than my bed back in the Stilts and the Notch too. A thin blanket is folded at the edge of my bed and my head rested on a soft pillow.

I sit up, and look into a bright hallway. A metal door sits at the right corner of the room, on the same wall as the large window that allows me to see into the hallway. I stand up on shaky legs and look out the window- no one is near.

 _So Cal saved Elana, and now I'm back at Tuck?_ The cell's layout is similar to the one I shared with Cal after Kilorn "betrayed" me. In the corner next to my cot, a small table and chair sit neatly in the corner, a tray of food on top of it. Green beans and fish.

I'm hesitant to eat it, but it smells good so I wolf it down. Then I am reminded of Shade's death, and my stomach churns at the thought. _I killed my own brother_.

The thought is enough to make me want to hurl myself at a wall, but I am stuck in my cot- unable to move. _No, he killed himself._

What was he thinking?! Teleporting towards me when he knew it was dangerous. What was he playing at? I am no stranger to fire, friendly and hostile- he should know I would be fine. He let protectiveness get in the way of sense, and died because of it.

My stomach churns again. Shade loved me, and I repay him by criticizing him after his death. It would be better if the fire burned him to death, not my lightning. I should've tried to control the sparks, but I laid there, pathetic and unmoving, as I watched my brother get electrocuted.

I throw the food against the wall, hearing a satisfying clang as the tray hits the wall and falls onto the floor. But with my anger leaving, all that remains is guilt and sadness, and I fall onto the bed, letting tears shake my body as muffled screams and curses come out of my mouth. No one is around to see me, and I'm glad- I don't think I've cried this much, this _hard_ , to anyone- not even Cal. They need me to be the strong Little Lightning Boy, and what would they think if their leader cries over some dead? Brother or not, they'd think my crying would be a sign of weakness- that my tears would hinder my progress.

And they're probably right. I can't find my will to go on, to fight. It's like it left with my tears. Still, I stand, wiping my tears on my sheets and try my best to look a little decent. Mareena would show no cracks in her mask- she would demand subordination and firmly make sure her leadership is respected. Looking in the mirror, I'm happy to see that my eyes aren't red, just dull and tired. I open the door, and look around me. I'm on the end of the left side of the hallway, so I move to the right. I soon reach concrete stairs, and I hastily walk up them.

However, when I reach the top of the staircase, I realize I'm not in Tuck. A large chestnut door stands tall in front of me, something that's not in Tuck. _Where the hell am I?_ On the other side of the door, I hear voices. From the sound of it, two males, but only one of the speaks.

"Yes sir. She is securely in an unoccupied wing, her door locked and guarded by three top notch guards. Silent Stone lines the hallways if she escapes, and the three guards stand outside the hallway, surrounding the staircase. Food was delivered, and she has yet to wake up."

I scowl. Is this "sir" the Colonel? And there are no guards anywhere, and that door certainly isn't locked. _That wretched son of a bitch!_ I burst through the doors, wielding my anger as a weapon, but I am most certainly not faced with the Colonel.

A pale man in an officer uniform looks at me in shock, but it's not him that I'm concerned with. Sitting in an expensive chair in front of him is Maven.

He stares at me with his cold eyes, and my anger melts away, giving way to fear. His gaze doesn't fall on me for too long, because his eyes flicker to the officer, making him flinch. Two Sentinels come out of the shadows surrounding me, but it's not like I would attack. I can't risk my fear overpowering me, making me do something that could get me killed. I suspect everyone knows this, but one guard still grabs my arms, tightly enough so I couldn't move them, but not so tight that no blood circulated.

"You lied to me, Officer Seamus Macanthos. You said she was secured." _Macanthos. Stone Skins_. He purposely let me free? Why would he do that?

My eyes widen. He didn't. Sentinels don't move without command, no matter what threat. They live to follow orders. Maven didn't send them any signal when I appeared. He _knew_ I would come upstairs. Seamus was set up.

Seamus shakes his head, his eyes as wide as mine," I would never Your Highness!" He stutters, and Maven narrows his eyes," Were you hoping to use her to defy me? You were a promising man Seamus, and you let your greed take you over."

Seamus shakes his head vigorously," No! I would ne-"

"Make no mistake. Just because I was not born the heir," a brief look of pain grazes over his eyes, but I know he is doing it on purpose. He's acting sad about his father's death- acting as if with every moment he is a King, his father's death flashes back to him. ,"doesn't mean I'm not capable. And I'm not stupid either. You have attempted to betray me, and you will be punished." He flicks his wrist, beckoning another Sentinel out of the shadows. She grabs Seamus by the wrists, leading him out the room.

My fear is replaced with disgust," You did that on purpose." His face turns towards me, a small smile on his face. "Leave us." The Sentinels nod, letting me go. The other Sentinels join them outside the room, going the same place from where I came from. When the door closes behind the last Sentinel, Maven sits back, running his pale hand through his dark brown hair. "As sharp as ever, Mare." I hate the way my name rolls off his tongue and my anger spiked. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here? What deal you struck with Cal to make him protect Elana? To betray me?"

At the sound of his brother's name, Maven's eyes harden with disdain, "Cal would never help my mother even if I gave him the world." His eyes don't fixate on me, but instead the wall.

"So it was you." I whispered. "Because of you, my brother is dead! Because of you, Elana isn't dead! What makes you think I won't strike you down with lightning right now!" I silently curse myself- Mareena wouldn't wear her emotions on her sleeve. She would remain regal and composed- I don't need Maven exploiting anymore of her weaknesses. Maven seem unaffected by her outburst and nodded slightly, although Mare didn't need any confirmation.

"I have no doubt that you would kill me, actually. But tell me, would that be wise?" He flashes a taunting smile my way, a charming one at that, but I refuse to let him arouse me any further. "I don't care how wise it is- I'd be fine if you go down with me."

His smile leaves, but the amusement doesn't leave his eyes. "Since you're here, I'll stop hunting the reds with abilities."

"Newbloods."

"Right. I won't lay a hand on the Scarlet Guard either, but let's make this clear. If they dare try to stop my endeavors, I won't hesitate to kill them. If you try anything funny, your friends die. My mother and I worked out an agreement concerning you. You'll have your own room, maids, clothes, fresh food to eat, and all the like. And you won't be plagued by Silent Stone. You'll be guarded 24/7 by Aoife or Maille. Other than that, you'll live the life of luxury."

He probably knows that those words sting, but he acts coy as if he doesn't. Here I am, about to have everything Reds can't have, living well and with plenty while my friends and other Reds struggle to survive. I pretend it doesn't hurt, like I don't care for the comment.

"What are you hoping to accomplish Maven? How would you explain the return of Mareena, or another girl with lightning abilities? It'd be better for you if I'm dead, so why keep me alive in your castle?" My words come out harsh and cold.

But instead of returning my tone, his eyes fill with warm fondness, and his voice softens," You haven't changed, Mare." He stands up and looks towards a door opposite of the one that Mare came through," Feel free to explore the castle. Maille will be waiting for you outside this room. Make yourself feel at home." His cold voice returns, and he walks out the room, opening the door slightly before slipping out the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

I stare after him, confused and angry. For just a moment, the Maven that I loved appeared, and I was glad he left no room for me to speak- I was speechless. But, he thinks I haven't changed. No, I've changed more than he can ever imagine.

And he's going to find that out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Chapter 2 was exactly one thousand words longer than Chapter 1…Random Fact. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

With Maven gone, I have time to survey the room I'm in. The room is small, and is just a quiet study. To the right of the door that Maven went through is a large window. The room was styled in the color of Maven's house, and had old looking furniture. The thing that stood out the most was a white desk in the corner of a room with a navy blue chair in front of it. Dust covers it- it hasn't been used in a while.

I walk up to the desk, tracing my finger on the desk. My pale hand is now covered by dust and I sneeze as it drafts upward.

I vaguely wonder who owned this desk, when it dawned on me. Blue and white are the colors of house Merandus- this must be Elara's desk. I guess I wouldn't come in here often if the husband I loathe has his house colors everywhere.

The door opens, revealing a Sentinel. However, instead of the padded body suits that Sentinels usually wear, she wears a tight black jumpsuit with red plates on her shoulder. A gun is strapped on her back and a handgun on her belt. Her strawberry blonde hair is cut short, and her sharp gray eyes stare at me inquisitively. She stands respectively outside the door and nods curtly," I suggest you take a bath, My Lady."

I inwardly become self-conscious- I haven't bathed in days. "I think that would be a good idea." She leads me to my new room, which is not to different from the last room I had in the castle. It's spacious and fancy, with lots of natural light. My bed is made with white wood and bedding the color of my lightning. The carpet is a cool beige color, and the walls are white- not a single mark nor scratch on them.

The door to my bathroom is on the left, and as I step into the bathroom, Maille speaks up," Your schedule will be ready by dinner time." I turn on my heel, staring into Maille's emotionless face," I have a schedule?!" Her lips press into a grim line as she nods.

I quickly reenter the bathroom, pleased that a towel and other toiletries are already pleasant. It's also nice not having maids around to do my bidding, especially after what happened to my old ones. Which makes me wonder- will I have to be Mareena again? Or some other lost Silver princess? I will apparently be having another schedule, something Maven or Elara wanted me to know through Maille.

I turn on the warm water and step in. I look down at my feet, watching all the dirt and grime wash down the drain. I scrub everywhere, trying to be as clean as possible, but not allowing myself to enjoy it. I'm not here on a relaxed vacation, I'm here to keep my friends safe- something I must not lose sight of.

Still, I stay in the shower for a long time, scrubbing all the dirt out of my hair and body. I let my mind reflect on things- if I made different choices, if others made different choices. The idea my mind kept coming back to is if Maven never betrayed me. I came to love him, even after the kiss with Cal, and what he did hurt me more than anything.

I hate how much it hurts me, even now.

When I get out of the bathroom, my towel securely wrapped around me, Maille is still there, standing like a statue, but her eyes follow my every move. It's unnerving, but there's no added security here- I feel no cameras in my room.

I walk into the closet, pulling out the closest thing to Red attire- a plain brown shirt with wide sleeves and a long black skirt. After pulling on some flats, I exit the room, swiftly walking down the hallways with Maille walking just as fast behind. I'm looking for Maven's room- or at least some checkpoint, something I recognize, to help me find my way there.

Outside the large diamond glass windows, the sun begins to set, so I hope Maven has retired to his room for the night. I walk down various hallways, careful to not get lost, before coming across what used to be Lady Blonos' room. Guilt creeps up on me as I remember her fate, but I push it out of my mind and start towards Maven's room- I know the way from here.

I almost laugh at myself. Over the past few months, I've been avoiding Maven as much as possible, keeping to the shadows. Now I'm desperately searching for him to ask about something that isn't all that important.

I reach his door and knock, telling myself to show no sign of kindness- forcing all my hatred into my eyes. He opens the door, his black hair cleaner than mine will ever be. His blue eyes are, as usual, cold and hard, but his eyebrows raise in surprise at my presence. "Do you need something?" he asks.

I give a small nod, and he moves out of the doorway, allowing me in but keeping Maille out. I'm nervous about being in the same room as him, but I don't show it, keeping all emotions except anger at bay.

He pulls up a chair for me, but I remain standing. "Were you planning to tell me about my schedule? Why do I have one?" He doesn't react to me not sitting down, and his cold eyes find mine. "We're getting married." I almost lose my grip. Me? Getting married? To _him_?

He must've sensed my surprise, for he shrugs," I may be hesitant to kill you, but my mother is not. If you are to stay in the castle, you must be of use. So, I proposed that we marry each other to strengthen the bloodline and whatnot, and she agreed- thus keeping you alive."

"I think I'd rather die than be married to a monster like you."

He stays silent, his mouth set in a grim line, but his eyes don't change. "We will be married when my mother finds you suitable as a lady. If you fail to cooperate, there will be consequences." I snarl at him, but he remains unaffected. "Dinner will be in half an hour, and I am to escort you there. I'll be at your room five minutes prior, and I expect you to be ready. Do _not_ make us late."

His tone makes it clear I have no choice, and I take a deep breath. "Fine." As I walk out the door, I reflect on what he said.

 _I may be hesitant to kill you…_

He might be, but I have no doubt that he'd kill me if I ruin any of his plans. It makes me wonder, was him loving me a part of the act? Does he love me? Do I love him?

He even said, back at the Bowl of Bones that he might've been jealous at seeing me and Cal together. Is that another reason he hates Cal so much? He even went so far to call me his- something I didn't respond kindly to.

But his sense of love is sick and twisted- killing innocent people to force me into his grasp. Betraying me and trying to get me executed.

It's scary, knowing that a man like that can love, and he loves _me_.

But, what's even scarier is that I missed Maven. Sharing secrets with him, his tiny acts of encouragement- they made my time at the castle more bearable.

Even when he sent me all those notes, I couldn't help but keep them because they reminded me of him. I could pretend that I'm away only for a little while, and he's writing me, waiting for me to come home.

So why am I mad that I'm marrying him? There's so much going on. My relationship with Cal, Kilorn's confession, the newbloods, Shade. Not to mention that I swore to kill Maven, and I had the perfect opportunity to in his room, even if I would get caught.

Before I know it, I'm back in my room, Maille standing at the door. I sit on my bed and just think, but it doesn't last long. Three maids come in my room, silently shuffling into my room. One beckons me over towards a full-length mirror, her eyes downcast. I nudge her, making her eyes meet mine.

Even though I know that my friendliness might get her killed, even though I know that Maille will probably report everything I do, I give her a small smile. "You- I'm no high and mighty Silver lady. You don't have to be so…" The maid shakes her head, silencing me, but she smiles," I can't afford to be friendly with you, your future Highness, but I am eternally grateful for your kindness. All I can do in return is offer my name: Bijou." I nod in understanding," Mare." She allows herself to giggle," I think everyone knows your name, your future Highness."

I giggle with her," I suppose you're right." That ends the conversation, and she works along with the other maids to put on my clothes to wear to dinner. I wear an elegant black dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top is translucent with intricate patterns and a flouncy skirt that gracefully falls to the floor. Bijou applies plum lipstick and dark eyes shadow, and quickly dyes my hair copper brown which has so much sheen that I feel blinded. They rub my feet down until they're baby soft and slip black heels on them. To my embarrassment, they lead me around the room a couple of times to make sure I can walk without falling.

Soon they are satisfied, and they leave the room as quietly as the came- Bijou flashing a quick smile before she disappears into the hall. Almost immediately after they left, someone knocks on my door. Maven stands there, in a crisp suit matching mine- black slacks and a black coat buttoned over a white shirt and a tie the color of my lipstick. "You look nice." Is all he says, but it doesn't sound genuine but instead trained, as if he was told to say this.

I don't bother to return the compliment and instead stare past him into the hallway. He clears his throat, taking out a piece of paper," This is your schedule. You have been taught how to be a lady by Lady Blonos and she was an excellent teacher so I expect you to behave like an excellent student." I snatch the paper and sneer at him," If she was such an excellent teacher, then why did you have her killed?"

"I did what had to be done. But let's not ruin such a nice evening with that talk." He extends his arm, looking at me expectantly, but I keep my arms to my side. He sighs," Either we're going to loop arms or you are going to hold my hand. Why are you so stubborn?"

I scoff," I'm sorry, but I try to avoid contacting cruel bastards such as yourself. You know, I'd hate to touch arms with someone such as yourself." He looks at me, amusement making his eyes sparkle," Your hands are no cleaner than mine, Miss Barrow. Now, if you are done with your snide comments, then we have dinner to attend to."

He doesn't sound amused, so I begrudgingly take his arm, and we begin to walk. He waves of Maille, who disappears into the shadows. After a few short seconds, he gestures out the window, where a beautiful garden stays vibrant even in this harsh winter. "That's my mother's garden- I spent a lot of time there when I was a kid. I could take you there one day. It would prove a nice break from all this king business."

He gazes softly out the window, and I must admit this garden is beautiful, and that I do want to go there, but I would never let him know that. "I'm sorry it's such a hassle being king. However, I must know- you must've known that being king comes with many responsibilities, so it makes me wonder… Why the hell would you complain after you went through so much trouble? You know, with all the effort you put into befriending me, betraying me, betraying Cal, and killing your father, I would think it would be worth it if you bothered going through so much to get a title." My sarcastic and rude tone makes his eyes harden, and he fixes a glare on me, and I meet his eyes to show him I'm not afraid.

"Look here Mare. Whether you like it or not, you're going to be with me quite often for a month or so after we get married. And whether you like _me_ or not doesn't matter, because you're going to have to be nice to me if you don't want anything bad to happen. So, you'd do well to bite down those comments, and until you aren't a high-strung know-it-all, you better not speak unless spoken to, and speak as little as possible. You decide whether you have a miserable time here, or a bearable one."

"The thought of being within the same space as you every day is more than enough to make me miserable." His glare turns into a look of hurt for a moment, before he faces forward, his eyes back to being cold as he walks so much faster that I almost trip. When he realizes my struggle to keep up, he mutters," Sorry." And slows down.

I refuse to give him any assurance that he is forgiven, and instead ask," Who will be attending dinner?"

"Mother and Evangeline."

"Evangeline?! If she's still here, then why are you marrying me?"

"Because I prefer you over her. But, since she was Cal's betrothed, she still has a place in the castle. It's like she's a widow."

"I would assume that you wouldn't care about anything dealing with Cal, since you betrayed him."

"That's not true, although it's not Evangeline I care about. And, did he not betray me? Albeit in a smaller way but still. And you speak as if you've never betrayed me yourself?"

I immediately realize that he's talking about Cal and my last-night dancing. "That was different." I whisper.

He looks at me, one eyebrow raised," How so?"

I open my mouth, my mind racing for some excuse. "I love him."

"Did you not love me? You said you did, in the Bowl of Bones."

I scowl, but keep silent. He turns forward again, and I hope he doesn't speak. This is the slowest five minutes of my life. To my dismay, however, he continues to speak, this time his tone curious.

"Those notes I left you. What did you do to them?"

The answer fell out of my mouth before I could tell myself to lie. "I kept them."

He looks at me, his cold eyes gone, replaced with surprise," Really? May I ask why?"

Once again, I speak without thinking. "They reminded me of who I was going against and what pain I ave endured and the pain I will endure. They reminded me of who you pretended to be and who you are, and who I pretended to be and who I am. They kept you fresh in my memory, making me think of you every day, even though I hated every second of it."

He looks at me, his eyes feigning a tiny bit of respect. "You know, you aren't such an easy opponent yourself. The list Julian wrote had the same effect on me. Reminding me of you and what you would do and what you're capable of. I'm glad you kept the notes though."

I refrain from gritting my teeth in frustration and confusion. I try telling myself I'm misinterpreting his words, but I can't help but think that he's accidentally, or purposely dropping hints that he loves me. _Reminding me of you_ and _I'm glad you kept the notes_. Him asking me if I did love him and how he says he prefers me over Evangeline. It confuses me and arouses buried feelings, and I can't afford that to happen.

 _His specialty is making people confused and tricked. He probably knows what he's doing._

I refuse to satisfy his twisted need to hurt me. I will not let it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Although we are slightly early to dinner, we are the last to arrive. Elara sat at the head of the dinner table, Evangeline to her right. Metal rings and studs made her dress bright and quite beautiful, but all I could think of was that those pieces of metal could kill me. Maven leads me to the opposite side of the table, where he unhooks his arm from mine to pull out my chair. I seat myself, and he does the same.

I can feel Elara and Evangeline's eyes on me- but my eyes flicker from painting to painting, refusing to look at either of them. Maven disrupts the silence, maybe sensing how uncomfortable I am.

"How did the meeting go Mother?" He inquires. Elara's attention switches to him, and I quickly cast my eyes towards her. Her eyes are full of compassion, something I never knew she had.

"It was nice. Well, that was before I was so rudely interrupted by your betrothed's little act of rebellion."

She's talking about Corros Prison- she was the for a meeting.

She says betrothed as if it pains her to call me anything of the sort, a pain to associate me with her son.

I don't listen to Maven's reply, and instead focus on Evangeline. Her cruel black eyes meet mine, but she seems almost defeated.

She's not wearing her usual cruel smirk, but instead a tight frown, and I understand why.

She's no longer the future queen- I am, which means that laying a hand on me will result in severe consequences. And, there's no point in exposing the color of my blood, because everyone knows now.

And looking at her makes me conflicted. She's the girl that almost exposed me as Mare while I was Mareena. The girl that was to be my executioner, employed by my future husband. The girl that was betrothed to my love. The girl whose brother tried to kill me at Corros Prison.

My most dangerous enemies surround me, only I'm supposed to eat dinner with them and engage in idle conversation. It almost makes me want to laugh.

And the only person to seem to want me here is Maven, the man I loved and loathe. This must be some twisted form of karma, and I deserve it, but that doesn't make me like it any better.

Still, Evangeline and I both know that we don't have to be friends, but we must talk at meal times, whether we like it or not. That doesn't make me any less hesitant to speak.

"Congratulations on your engagement." She murmurs, and she sounds forced and bitter.

I clear my throat," Thank you." I take a shaky breath," Your dress is beautiful. Your ability is too. I was captivated by your display at the Queenstrial." It hurts to compliment her, but imagining that we aren't enemies and that she's not a cut-throat bitch makes it easier.

It's not like I'm lying anyway. Sure, being rotated against my will by a girl only a year older than me was scary, but what she did was amazing and impressive. She gives a small nod but doesn't look me in the eye.

"I was also _captivated_ by your strength at the Bowl of Bones. You aren't one to be underestimated." Her words sound even more forced than mine, but they still swell me up with pride. I can tell her words are truthful, and having her acknowledge myself feels like a feat by itself.

Servants enter the room swiftly and quietly, looking down while spinning around the table with platters in hand. They stare at me with fear, admiration, and confusion written on their face. I try to assure them as much as possible, trying to make them have faith in me. A silver chef stands at the opposite end of where Elara sits. He bows and motions towards the food that lays in front of us.

"For the royal family, I have prepared Vegan Charcuterie and Lamb Salad with Fregola. Enjoy the meal." With that, he and the servants disappear, leaving us with the food.

I take the hood off my platter and set it to the side, and immediately I am hit with the nice aroma of the meal. However, five different types of forks and spoons and a whole bunch of knives also sit in the platter.

Lady Blonos didn't teach me about how to eat, only etiquette, and I don't care that I don't know what to do. I take a random fork, but before I can put some of the Charcuterie on it, Maven lightly swats my hand, making me glare at him.

"Wrong fork. Use that one." He murmurs, and I make a show of dropping my fork and picking up the new one.

"Does it even matter? They're all forks." I say.

His jaw sets as he tries to think of why it does matter, and he turns to me.

"Think of the forks like they're Reds. Some of them are newbloods, some are not. Pretend the salad and Charcuterie is me. Would you choose the newbloods or the regular Reds to kill me with?"

His mouth is twisted into a smirk, which is more than enough to make me uncomfortable. "Say my hands represent myself. I'd kill you by myself, and I think my fists are a good example. We Reds don't care about your wide array of forks- I've spent my whole life eating with my hands, and I'd do just as well to strangle you with them."

Maven chuckles. "You never fail to entertain me with your big words. Is this how you motivate yourself and your soldiers?"

"My _big words_ are _true words_. I could strangle you and I really want to."

 _Watch what you say Mare Barrow._ I almost jump inside at the voice inside my head, but after recovering from my shock, I look to Elara, who acts oblivious.

 _You are not only talking to the King, but my son as well. Your humongous ego will be your downfall._

I grit my teeth and look at Evangeline, whose eyes remain concentrated on her food.

Maven looks from me to his mom, and returns to eating silently.

I do the same, and again, silence falls at the table.

The silence doesn't last for long. Elara is the first to finish eating, although she's taken nothing but tiny bites at a time. "Evangeline, how is practice going?" Evangeline's eyes glitter with pride at the sound of her name and she confidently says, voice haughty,

"Very well Your Highness. I ranked first in my class." She shoots me a proud look, and I sneer at her. She's so pompous. Elara, however, seems delighted at the news," That's wonderful Evangeline. You're sure to be the most powerful magnetron in Norta."

"I hope so, Your Highness."

The two continued their conversation, talking about luncheons and competitions. Maven continues to eat his food silently, but doesn't seem affected by Elara and Evangeline. It's obvious that the two are very close, and I wonder if Maven is jealous. He doesn't show it.

Soon, dinner is over (thank goodness) and Maven escorts me to my room.

"How was the food?" He asks while we walk together in the hallways.

"It was… different."

"Well of course it was."

When I don't say anything else, he nudges me, but not out affection. The gesture hurts, and when I look at him, there's an impatient look in his eyes.

"Something wrong, Mare?"

I look at him incredulously," I'm back at the place I never wanted to return to, betrothed _again_ to the man that tried to have me executed, my mother-in-law is almost as horrible as my fiancé, and the girl who was to be my executioner is here, too. On top of that is a whole bunch of other things that you wouldn't understand because you have no conscience or understanding. That's what's wrong, _your Highness_."

His face scrunches up in what seems like confusion and amusement. "Every man has a conscience, mind you. Some just choose to ignore it. And, I understand many things, but this is something I don't understand."

He comes to a stop, making me halt as well. Then he spins so he is facing me. We are only inches apart, and our eyes meet- my mud brown to his ice blue. "I don't understand you." He then continues to walk, and continues. "Your confidence is overwhelming, and from the amount of times I've watched you fail, I'm surprised you can bounce back as quickly as you do. You say you want to kill me, but you've been hiding from me for quite some time. Understandably, but with how impulsive and reckless you are, I'm surprised you haven't gone after me already. You try to put the world on your shoulders, but you can't even properly deal with your personal life. You melt into my kiss just to do the same to Cal not more than a week later. It's just so laughable! Your journey is to save the Reds, but you don't even try to protect them. Your _real_ goal is to gather more people like you. It makes you feel powerful and like you're not alone. You're insecure yet your ego is large. You can't make good decisions and without your lightning, you're _nothing._ The moment Silent Stone is suppressing your ability, all you do is shout threats and try to act strong. You're the most complex person I've ever met."

He speaks about me as if I'm some interesting concept, the way Julian talks about his books and maps. But some of his words sting.

 _Without your lightning, you're nothing._

 _You melt into my kiss just to do the same to Cal not more than a week later._

 _You try to put the world on your shoulders, but you can't even properly deal with your personal life._

"Well then this is what you _don't_ understand. People aren't toys to play with, people to use. And me being betrothed to you didn't mean I had to love you. Don't think that because I kissed you means that I love you- I will never love you. Cal and I were more than just a _kiss_."

He scoffs," People aren't toys to play with? Life is a _game_ Mare, and everyone is a player. Your goal is to not get played, to not be a pawn, to _win._ You've had your share at being a pawn and the puppet master. You were my pawn and Cal was yours. Another thing I don't understand is how hypocritical you are."

I rip my arm away from him," It's differe-"

"It's not different. We just manipulate for different reasons, and your cause being "noble" doesn't validate the amount of lives you've payed and the trusts you betrayed."

I purse my lips and turn my head so that I face away from him. He grabs my chin and faces me, his cold eyes sparkling with amusement. "You let people get under your skin way too easily. And it doesn't help that you don't like the truth." He releases my face, and I take the chance to walk briskly to my room.

He doesn't try to keep up, instead walking quietly behind me, and I can feel his inquisitive eyes burning a hole in me.

I let him win, something I said I wouldn't let happen. I grit my teeth and walk faster, willing him to leave me alone.

But, when I'm almost at my room, I hear him speak. "Don't forget your schedule, Mare. If you have any questions, one of your personal guards will answer."

I don't answer, opening the door into my room, noticing a new Sentinel moving next to me from seemingly nowhere. I open the door and slam the door behind me. The new Sentinel manages to slip in, and even in the darkness she has distinct features.

She has unforgiving black eyes and black hair that falls to her shoulder. Her chin is sharp enough to stab, and her olive skin shines in the moonlight. She watches my every move, just like Maille. I rack my brain, trying to remember her name, but soon I give up, deciding I don't care enough to ask.

She takes her post near my door and stands as stiff as a statue.

I ignore her and move into my closet, pulling out a satin nightgown. I slip it on, after taking off my dress, leaving the makeup on my face because I don't know how to remove it. I fall onto my bed, not covering myself up despite the slight chill as the autumn night sets in.

After shutting my eyes, I mentally prepare myself for my haunting demons.

They visit me every night.

 **Author's Note**

 **I feel like I've been making Maven a little too nice, so that is going to change haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 **Another chapter yippie! So like I said in the last chapter's AN, Maven is no longer to be as lenient and open as he has been so far. Here on out, Meanie Maven will be making his fanfiction debut! Enjoy the chapter!**

Soon enough, as I slowly fall into the oblivion of sleep, nightmares appear, reminding me of the horrible person I am.

I stand in the back of a room in the Notch. A crowd made of the newbloods sit at in front of me with Kilorn, Farley, and Cameron sitting in the very front, only a few feet away from Cal, who stands in front of us his hands moving around crazily as he speaks. He motions me forward, and I feel a pang of importance course through me as I proudly walk through the middle of the crowd.

However, people glare at me as I walk by, but I'm used to it so I continue. Even though Cal is not too for in front of me and the room is silent, I can't hear him. As I pass the front row, Farley looks at me, rage rolling off her in waves. Tear stains make bright streaks against her dirt stained face and her hair is messy and disheveled. Kilorn refuses to look at me, comforting Farley, and Cameron sneers at me, shaking her head in disgust.

I want to ask what's wrong with them, but I can't stop walking and no words come out of my mouth.

It isn't until I stand next to Cal that I hear him speak.

"My companions, my I present to you the woman that murdered Shade Barrow. His very own sister, _Mare Barrow_." I flinch in surprise, before looking at Cal.

He looks at me, disappointment and anger channeled into one intense stare. I fumble for words, trying to explain, trying to do _something._

"I-I'm sorry." Is all that comes out.

He sneers at me," When is the Little Lightning Girl going to learn that her apologies don't right her wrongs? I can't believe I let you kiss me. I only stayed with the Red Guard for you. Now I'm going to kill all the murderers and traitors to Norta in this room. Including you."

I shriek as fire surrounds me and the others, and I am soon engulfed in flames.

The pain feels so _real_. I scream as flames lick my arms before the heat is the only thing I'm aware of. I feel myself slowly burn to death as I scream, calling Cal's name and apologizing.

I close my eyes and scream again, and I then feel warm hands around my neck.

At first I melt into Cal's touch. The fire dies around us, and when I open my eyes, I find myself where I first met Cal.

"I should kill you for trying to steal from me peasant." He snarls, and I panic, trying to free myself.

"Cal! Stop!" I croak, but I don't sound powerful and I'm not powerful and he knows this. He lets out a dark chuckle," If I just kill you, so many problems will never happen."

I don't even get a chance to speak. His hands tighten around my neck and I desperately try to breathe, but to no avail.

Just before I die from lack of oxygen, I fall to the floor. When I get up, I realize I'm in the living area Cal and I danced in.

But instead of dancing with Cal, I'm with Maven. I watch as Maven and I dance, feeling out of place- like I'm intruding.

We're laughing as we spin around the floor, our bodies moving to each other and the music. He dips me and I squeal in shock. He swoops me back up, kissing me with passion and I watch as I melt into it, kissing him back.

I try to speak to myself, trying to tell the Mare in front of me that Maven's a monster, but she doesn't hear me, continuing to dance around the furniture.

But then, I slip out of Maven's grasp and fall onto the floor. But as I fall, the floor turns into Silent Stone, and the last thing I feel is the feeling of suppression.

It is then that I wake up, sitting up swiftly but silently. I take a deep breath, before swinging my feet over the bed. My new Sentinel guard eyes me suspiciously, but I don't care. I slip out of my room, my Sentinel right beside me.

I have something to do.

I get to Maven's room much quicker than before now that I know the way there. I rap on his door and stand impatiently. Soon enough he opens the door, looking at me in distaste. His black hair is matted against his head, and he begrudgingly allows me into his bedroom.

"What do you want?" he asks, and I do my best to be Mareena.

"I want to send my friends a message."

"For?"

"If me being here stops you from attacking them, that means they are relatively safe if I'm here. But they don't know that. I want to send them a letter to tell them about their safety, so they don't try to attack the castle to retrieve me. If they do, problems will arise for both of us."

Maven, too tired to act smug or witty, just shakes his head. "No."

I scowl," Look, if you don't let me do this, they'll-"

"They'll die. If they were to attack, your friends won't get away again. And if they're smart, they won't attack anything. Not when they know what I can do to the Reds they're so desperately trying to save. So no, you may not send a message of any kind. Good night Mare."

But I stand firm," I'm going to send my friends a message."

"You can barely write legibly- you can't write a letter and you most likely don't know how to send one."

"Then teach me how to write a letter."

"No."

"Why not?"

He scowls," I'm not playing your games right now Mare. _Good night._ "

"What good is a Queen that can't write a letter?"

"I'll take care of them."

"Weren't you just complaining about how much Kingly work you have to do already? Why add my future work to yours?"

"Many people can write letters."

"But can you trust them to keep the content a secret?"

"I don't trust _you_ to keep anything a secret. No doubt you'd jump at the first chance you get to make me look bad."

"You do trust me."

He snickers," What makes you think that?"

"You let me walk around the castle without Silent Stone."

"I let you because I'd look bad if I made my wife suppress her ability."

"You trust me enough to let me become Queen."

"I'm letting you become Queen because I _don't_ trust you. I have a tighter grip on you than you think, Mare. Keeping you close would be in my best interest."

"You can keep me close without making me Queen."

"On the contrary, making you Queen is the smartest course to keep you close."

"How?"

"That's for me to know not yours."

I snarl again and hastily walk towards him, trying to show him that I mean business, trying to act like he has no choice but to listen to me.

He watches me come closer from his chair, and when I finally stop, our faces only inches apart, I speak, my voice low but dangerous.

"You are going to let me write a letter."

He shakes his head, a cold smile on his face.

I stomp my foot in frustration, but before I can speak again, he grabs my chin and pulls me down to eye level, and kisses me.

I squeak in surprise and try to convince myself to pull back, but I can't. I slowly melt into his kiss, letting his warmth envelope me. _Mare! Get a hold of yourself!_ But I don't. Just like when Cal kissed me, I couldn't convince myself to stop kissing him back.

The same is happening now.

He pulls back, and I feel his warmth leaving me.

He has an unreadable expression on his face, and after a few minutes of being a sputtering mess, I regain my composure.

"What the hell was that for?" I demand, glaring at him.

He waves his hand, his expression still unreadable," To make you shut up. You don't run anything here, Mare. _I_ do. You'd do well not to forget that."

"You're absolutely disgusting." I say, because that's the only phrase floating around my brain. But not towards him, towards me. I just let him _kiss_ me. I should've struck him with lightning the moment he touched me. If only he didn't feel like the Maven that was my _friend_ , I could've done something.

But I didn't. Once again, I let him win because of a stupid _kiss_. He shrugs," Disgusting humans in a disgusting world. Is that all, Mare?"

By the time he finishes asking the question, I've already slammed his door behind me, hastily walking to my room. My Sentinel looks at me quizzically when I come out of the room, following me from her place outside Maven's bedroom. She's quiet, as she should be, but her stare weighs me down, reminding me that everyone here is more than willing to exploit my secrets.

I slam my door shut before the Sentinel has enough time to get in, locking the door.

I don't want her to see me as I cry silently on my bed.

 **Author's Note**

 **AAAAHHHH! I know I said Meanie Maven but I saw the opportunity for kissie so** _ **of course**_ **it had to happen. But tomorrow is a new day for Mare! Let's see how her lessons go shall we hehe. I've been working on this totally** _ **badass**_ **Silver lady to be her tutor! Just kidding, she's pretty mediocre. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially le kiss *wiggles eyebrows*, and have good night! Very good night! Or day, or afternoon, evening, morning…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **Hey, folks! This chapter is where the fun really begins! The chapter itself is pretty light, but it's the stage-setter! Buckle in your seatbelts guys and gals, the ride gets crazy from here on out! Prepare for drama and emotional stress! And maybe some betrayal in there too, I don't know… Enjoy people!**

I wake up suddenly, sweat dripping down my forehead. I take a deep breath, relieved. If I'm lucky, I don't remember my nightmares, but somehow, they still find a way to haunt me. Maille is beside my door instead of the other woman, watching me curiously. I glare at her, not happy with the constant invasion of my privacy.

The only time I get to be truly alone is when I'm in the bathroom, and even then, I know a Sentinel will be waiting outside the door. I quickly get out of bed, looking at the clock and my schedule next to it. I have only one hour before breakfast.

The door opens, and I turn to see Bijou and the other maids entering the room, their heads bowed. Maille looks at them, her face scrunched up in distaste, as though being in the same room as Reds make her unclean.

So why doesn't she look at me like that? Even as I ask the question, I know the answer. Even Silvers of the High House wouldn't frown upon me, at least not openly. I am to be the Queen, which demands respect from everyone, no matter how they feel.

Their opinions don't matter.

The maids look relieved that I'm already awake, and I can tell by their faces that me being awake makes their job much easier. I watch as the maids set out, Bijou quickly walking into the bathroom, and the other two going into the closet. I hear the bath turn on and turn towards the bathroom. Bijou pokes her head out, beckoning me in. I nod and walk into the bathroom with her, quickly casting a glance towards Maille, who watches me suspiciously.

Even after Bijou shuts the door behind me, I can tell Maille won't do anything to apprehend me, although I do hear her move outside the bathroom door, possibly to hear our conversation.

Bijou, who is busy rummaging through the cabinets, murmurs," Please undress and step into the bath My Lady." My cheeks flush in embarrassment, as I reluctantly start to fiddle with the straps of my nightgown.

She catches my expression in the mirror, and her eyes twinkle in warm amusement, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Don't worry, My Lady." She says no more, but what more could she say?

"Okay," I mutter, quickly stripping before I get flustered again. I slide into the warm bath water and wait for Bijou to leave. However, she doesn't, and instead turns towards me with many products instead.

Noting my confusion, she shrugs. "You'll be making a public appearance today I believe, My Lady. You're supposed to look your very best."

She stops," But I think you look nice the way you are already."

She sits down next to the bath, next to my head, and puts a large portion of some sort of product in her hands.

It smells like strawberries, which would be nice if she had not put so much in her hand that the smell is strong and suffocating.

She starts rubbing the product into my hair.

"This will help wash out the dye from last night and pamper your hair so it grows long. With this, your hair will look more… Silver-y."

She continues to rub the product over every inch of my scalp and the intoxicating smell makes my nostrils burn.

"Not to be rude, but why are you telling me this?"

She lets out a small laugh," If you are ever to take a bath in your spare time, it's important that you know how to take care of yourselves using the products given, your Highness. Also, I thought some speaking would ease your nerves."

I cast a questionable glance in her direction, and she shrugs," Your eyes are puffy and tear marks stain your cheeks." I shift uncomfortably in the shower, and she sighs, as she begins to wash the product out of my hair.

"I wish I could be of comfort to you, Your Highness- you are one remarkable person. But, it's dangerous for me to even _speak_ to you, especially since your bodyguards watch your every move. No doubt the King would behead me if I become a friend to you." She chuckles without humor.

"Still, I offer my condolences." She sighs before her smile is back on her face. "I suppose you might want to know the other maids' names. The one with black hair is Avery, and the one with light brown is Rita."

"Pretty names," I say, closing my eyes as water runs down my face.

She hums in reply, her hands leaving my hair. I open my eyes, blinking away the water.

Bijou's back is to me, and I watch her curiously as she pulls things I can't see out of her bag.

She silently gets back to work, pouring a large amount of bath soap into the tub, stirring it with her hand until foamy bubbles cover the water's surface. She then takes a brush, dipping it into green goop before smearing it all over my face. My face tingles as she applies it, feeling fresh and cool.

She quickly explains what the green goop is.

"A face mask. It'll rid your face of blemishes while cleaning your pores. The bath soap is to give you a pleasant, but neutral, scent before we apply perfume. And this-" she pulls out a clear container that holds tiny little beads "- well, I don't really know what this does."

Still, she pours it into the tub, and the orbs fizzle and dissipate, making the water cool.

I sit in the bath silently for perhaps ten minutes, before she wipes away my face mask, and hands me undergarments to put on. She exits the room as I begin to dry myself, and when I am partially clothed, I head out of the bathroom, ignoring Maille's intense stare as I walk towards Bijou and the others, who have my clothes and makeup in hand.

I position myself in front of the mirror, putting on my dress.

It's a light green dress with butterfly wing sleeves. The skirt of the dress was the same color of the bodice, but white, sheer fabric overlapped it. After the dress is on, the maid with the black hair, Rita, if I remember correctly, applies makeup.

When she's done, my face is paler but not as pale as that of Silvers. My lips are light pink.

Lastly, they snip off the gray ends of my hair, and puts something hot on it, making my hair perfectly straight. I'm glad that even after this beautification process, I don't look too different. Just cleaner and more polished.

The maids leave as quickly and silently as they came, leaving me with Maille. I take a deep breath, going back to my schedule.

 _Your schedule is as follows:_

 _0730-Breakfast/ 0800-Training/1130-Luncheon/1300-Lessons/1800-Dinner_

 _Maille will escort you to events from 0730 to 1300. His Royal Highness will escort you to dinner. Your Schedule is not negotiable._

 _Her Royal Highness Queen Elara of House Merandus_

I frown. Aren't I supposed to have a public appearance today? The only time that I can envision to have a public appearance is during the luncheon.

The schedule is so much like my old one that I half expect Lucas to be waiting for me outside the door. Thinking about him brings me a pang of guilt, but I shake it off.

My frown deepens as I read that Maven will escort me to dinner _daily_ , and the events of last night occur to me and make my cheeks flush in anger and embarrassment.

Before I could let my mind explore all the options I have of killing Maven, a monotonous voice brings me out of my thoughts of revenge.

"It is time to head to breakfast, My Lady." I nod and stand up, smoothing my dress. Maille walks beside me, not bothering to look at me. I can sense her distaste even though her face is void of emotion and she doesn't show any signs of it. Still, I just know.

And to think I'll have to do this four times a day, maybe more, sickens me, and I suddenly miss Lucas again, only to have the guilt return.

When we arrive at breakfast, Maille disappears into the shadows, literally. _She must be of House Haven._

Once again, I am the last to arrive. Evangeline, Maven, and Elara sit in the same fashion as they did last night and guessing I should do the same, I take a seat next to Maven.

It pains me how alike Elara and Maven look. Both sit, back straight, blue eyes cold and calculative. Their lips are pulled into a slight frown as if they are always displeased with the world. I get no acknowledgment save a few glances in my direction.

However, it seems that my presence allows for conversation to start, and Maven looks at Evangeline.

"Your dress is stunning, Evangeline." He says, his tone modulated. I nod, agreeing with him. She wears a dark blue dress that fades to light silver under her breasts. The neckline of the dress has iron studs that shimmered in the natural daylight basking the room in light.

She smirks," Why of course, your Highness. I try to present myself as elegantly I can in front of thy Majesty." A small frown tugs at my lips. Maven nods," Maven is suitable. The fiancee of my brother needs not to use such formalities."

Evangeline nods back, her gloating eyes flickering to me for no more than a second. "As you wish, _Maven_."  
Elara snaps her fingers, eliminating any future conversation for now. Chefs and servants enter the room, quietly setting platters in front of us before leaving just as silently.

Everyone opens their platter, revealing high-end french toast. I grit my teeth in anger. Here, they have enough wheat to make this amazing food, but Reds barely have enough wheat to make a loaf of bread. Not to mention, they get the wheat that the Silvers don't find suitable for their "holy" palates, so all we had at the Stilts, our bread was often lumpy and soured quickly.

I swallow my anger. I've been here before, but this place won't cease to make me want to electrocute the whole Silver community. I take the nearby fork and rip off chunks of toast, and I think nobody notices until Maven reprimands me.

"Take this knife and- you're left or right-handed?"

"And it's your business because?" I ask.

His eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "I'm trying to teach you how to eat properly."

"The point of eating is to get food into your mouth so it can go down to your stomach. Formality doesn't matter."

"Well, here it does. You know that. So, you are going to tell me what your dominant hand is."

Out the corner of my eyes, I see Elara feign a disapproving frown. Even though it is obviously directed towards Maven, it scares me more than I would like to admit.

"Left." I murmur begrudgingly.

"Then take the fork in your left hand and the knife in your right."

He continued to teach me how to acquire a small piece of something of a larger size, his hands guiding mine. I am more than uncomfortable with the physical contact, but he touches me as little as possible as if teaching me how to eat like him is a burden.

Sometimes I would intentionally slip up, making his eyebrows furrow in frustration. The more I mess up, the more rushed his tone gets. I want to laugh, but I keep it contained. I occasionally scowl at him in annoyance, muttering things like," Stop touching me." Or "This is stupid."

I've gotten this far in Protocol, but I guess that they think returning to the Scarlet Guard made me forget my lessons. I'm acting like the savage they believe me to be. Is that so bad?

Of course, I'm just making myself look inadequate to sit at a table with Silvers, but seeing their frustration and annoyance makes it worth it.

Perhaps, if I'm lucky, they'll kick me out the palace. Ha, as if.

So as to not look suspicious, I murmur," I got it. You can stop touching me now." He lets out a short sigh in relief, and he watches as I eat my breakfast like a proper lady before turning back to his own food. Evangeline sends me a glare, but not an angry one, but a cocky glare. I snicker, shaking my head. She bought my act, just as Maven did. She made the mistake of believing I'm a savage. The mistake that she's going to win. Her whole _life_ now is making me feel bad about myself so she can feel good. She looks at me in confusion, because of my reaction, but I ignore her and return to my food.

I wonder if Maven is oblivious to Evangeline's intentions or if he just decides to ignore it. Probably the latter. Maven's too smart to let something like that go unnoticed.

 _But he doesn't notice me faking to not even know how to eat._

But that's because he sees no reason to look into it. It's a minor thing anyway, and he already produced his own reasoning as to why I supposedly can't properly cut a piece of toast.

If he doesn't know what to look for, he won't look. And that's going to be his downfall.

 **Author's Note**

 **If someone missed it, since I didn't say it openly, Evangeline is trying to steal the crown from Mare.**

 **Even though that was obvious, to me anyway, I hope to put more things where you kind of have to read in between the lines.**

 **And Mare is slowly devising a plan. But just what trouble is she going to get into because of it?**

 **Haha, you won't know until it happens, folks!**

 **Also, I think I might do a short chapter that lets you know what's going on back with Cal and the others, probably from Kilorn's POV. Maybe, maybe not.**

 **Anyway, that's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **Oh, and for the pampering session that took up a whole half of this chapter, (like my goodness) please note that I had** _ **no idea**_ **what I was talking about.**

 **When I wrote this, I opened a whole bunch of different tabs up for research for random things like "types of sleeves" and stuff, but I didn't bother to search how to get rid of dye. And don't ask why Mare was made to take a bath instead of a shower so the water wouldn't get stained with the dye. Because I don't know myself, so here's my excuse: Silver magic potion products. I hope you're satisfied.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

 **I have nothing to say… Enjoy the chapter!**

Breakfast is silent. Nobody speaks and the only noises that can be heard are the chirping of birds outside the large window and the distant sound of footsteps echoing throughout the room. I entertain myself by reaching out to the cameras. I can't see them, but I feel a few- only four. I don't shut them off, though I am tempted to, but instead just let the electricity course through me.

I am brought out of it by Elara snapping her fingers once more, signifying the end of breakfast. Servants rush into the room, taking away trays as Evangeline and Elara stand up, heading down a massive corridor.

I see Maille reappear in the corner of the room and I get out of my chair, more than excited to leave this place. I have around half an hour before training begins, meaning I can explore. Find potential escapes and weak spots in defense. But, before I can leave the room, Maven grabs my wrist, pulling me to him.

For a moment, I'm afraid he's going to try and kiss me again, but that feeling passes when I see his face.

He's obviously upset. His bright blue eyes seem to darken when my eyes meet his, turning into a disturbing, almost scary stormy blue. His look could kill me faster than my lightning could kill him, something that I am certainly not okay with.

"Let go of me, bastard." I growl yanking my arm away from his. Without his hand enveloping my wrist, my arm feels cold, as if I just walked away from a fire into a winter blizzard.

"Care to explain why you pretended to not know how to eat?" He asks, his voice low and unsettling.

"Am I supposed to know how?" I ask, matching his scowl.

He sighs, and for a moment I think he buys it, but then he speaks again. "You know how to eat properly. I've seen you do it."

I snort," Are you disappointed that a Red is acting like a _savage_? That's what you've made us."

"You act as if you haven't been taught something as simple as this. You and I both know that you aren't forgetful enough to pull this act, so you'd do best to stop it right here."

"And suppose I am pulling an act like you suppose, what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Because you don't have any control over _anything_ , no matter how important you feel. _I_ control what you can and can not do, and you have no choice but to listen. You're smart enough to not that, aren't you?"

Instead of replying, I send him a pointed glare, my mind racing for something to use against him. What he says is true, but me admitting that openly is the same as surrendering. I will not surrender to him.

"You know what I find interesting, Maven?" I ask, my voice even.

"I find you interesting."

He frowns at the comment, eyes hardening. But, he lets me continue.

"If you ask me, we are very much alike. What did you say earlier? Oh yes, I remember now. I'm insecure yet my ego is large?" I pause, allowing myself to let out a small laugh.

"Well, takes one to know one, doesn't it?" I pause again, and watch Maven's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"You and I both know what it's like to be in the shadows, and we both know what it's like to be in the spotlight. But, for reasons that are beyond me, we can't both have it! My, my. Now that you have found yourself the center of attention, you don't want it to stop! You're in _control_ and goodness it must feel _wonderful_! You feel _important_ and that must feel even _better_. You poor, insecure baby-"

He sends me a warning glare, opening his mouth to speak, but I silence him as I poke him hard in the ribs, sending a tiny jolt of lightning through him- just enough so he'll be uncomfortable and stay silent.

"- need it. You've grown dependent on it. Now, what's the difference between you and who you claim me to be?"

I know I've won. He doesn't speak for a moment, but soon recovers. A quick moment flashes by and I'm enveloped in heat. A yelp escapes my lip and when I look down, there's a small burn on my wrist, exactly where Maven grabbed me moments before. It doesn't hurt bad enough that I feel weak or anything of the sort, but it's enough to make me bite my lip in pain.

He walks off, waving his hand dismissively. "Please refrain from using your lightning on me from now on, Mare. If you feel that it needs to be healed, have Maille take you to a healer. Don't forget, training begins at eight. Try not to be late."

And with that, he saunters out of the dining area, through a large white archway that marks where I came in from.

Even with my burn, I feel triumphant, knowing that _he_ left the room in defeat instead of me. I smirk, and decide that I need no healer, despite the throbbing pain. I'm not afraid of scars. Scars remind me of myself, actually. We have one thing in common: Pain.

I go through the archway that Maven just passed through, feeling my curiosity ascend with each step I take. I hear Maille's quiet steps behind me as I walk down the hallway just as muted, trying to hear Maven's footsteps.

I'd be lying if I say that I'm not at all interested in kingly endeavors, so what better opportunity will I have? Of course, there's no guarantee that he's not just going to use the _royal throne_ , but I have nothing better to do. So, I silently walk into the hallway, going into a random direction- left to be precise.

I'm lucky enough to hear his footsteps not too far away, and, to not look suspicious, I walk as if I'm just exploring the castle. But, in time, that is what I start to do. I lose track of Maven's footsteps and find myself walking around places I've never been before. I pass small ballrooms, meeting halls, pools, and terraces before finding an exit to the castle.

I go out the door without hesitation, and find myself in the garden that Maven and I passed earlier.

It seems like the greenwardens finally made the garden accustomed to the season. The bright, jubilant colors that I saw before have been replaced with the colors of winter.

Trees stood tall, their silver trunks glittering in the morning light. The bright blue leaves are speckled with snow, despite how surprisingly warm it is, and I watch leaves fall to the ground.

The grass is white and covered by a thin layer of ice. The flowers from earlier are nowhere to be seen, except for white roses growing around a large fountain in the center of the garden. I walk along the stone pathways into the fountain area.

A few white benches made of wood surround the fountain against the wall of roses.

The fountain itself is a large stone carving of fire, the power of House Calore. Snow pours out of four wisps of the stone fire, which I find entertaining enough to linger for a while, standing near the fountain, watching the display in wonder.

Isn't it ironic how fire, the mascot of heat, is pouring out its opposite? How the fire is surrounded by ice and snow?

I imagine it, with my sick mind, being Maven, the fire, with the Scarlet Guard surrounding him. How he lies, pretending to be snow when he isn't, the crown above his head forged by us.

Because of me, one of the leaders of the ice, the Scarlet Guard, Maven has a crown on his head. He is surrounded yes, but he holds more power.

I reach out towards the snow, feeling it melt as soon as it contacts my warm fingers. Sighing, I wipe my hands on my dress, turning around, heading back towards the castle. It isn't until I'm in the room, the clock reading 0828, that I realize that I was supposed to be at training nearly half an hour ago.

I scowl, getting out of bed, quickly changing into a black tee and stretchy pants.

"I'll have to thank Bijou for leaving these out later." I murmur. They must've come into my room, expecting me to be there so they could change me before I leave for training, only to find I wasn't there.

"I make so much trouble for people…" Since when do I care about that?

I wash off my makeup, furiously scrubbing my face until I look like Mare Barrow instead of Mrs. I've Been Kidnapped and I'm Forced to be Pretty. Maille says nothing as I walk out the door, her lips pursed. However, I still catch a glimpse of her shaking her head in disapproval before she moves beside me once again, taking me to the Training Room.

I half hope that Maille is supposed to be responsible for me arriving on time and whatnot so that she may be punished for me being late.

Although she tries to walk quickly, I lag behind, taking my time as I walk. She turns back to me and scowls- her first real sign of emotion ever since I came here," Please walk faster, My Lady so that we may not be any later than we already are."

I ignore her and continue at the same pace, and after more protesting, she finally gives up, walking as slow as me.

Even with my going slow, we arrive before the clock strikes nine, much to my distaste. I push open the door and find Maven and Evangeline sparring in the arena, whilst having a conversation. They don't notice my entry, but the instructor does.

He sneers," And why are you late?" He asks, halting the spar with a wave of his hand. The arena walls lower, thanks to the power of a telkie, drawing attention to me and the instructor.

I shrug," I was in the garden. I lost track of time." He shakes his head," I know Mr. Arven wasn't lenient with the late policy, and I am not either. Your excuse is not valid, so you must face the consequences. You will face your peers, Maven and Evangeline, in a battle, alone."

I curse silently at myself. I'm not match for the two. And, if I lose, Evangeline will never let it go, taunting me because of it every time she sees me.

"What's your name, sir?" I ask.

He looks at me as if I'm peculiar- but I suppose I am. "Instructor Nolle." He says, his bright green eyes shining through his dirty blond hair. He can't be much older than me, maybe in his late twenties.

He has a muscular build and a chiseled face. The way he stands, back straight and arms crossed, not to mention his serious expression, makes him look intimidating, especially with how tall he is.

I nod," Okay." He motions me to go to the arena and I obey, standing on the opposite of my opponents.

Evangeline is, as usual, wearing her cruel smirk. "I remember when it was just us two in this arena little lightning girl! Only now, there is no one to save you."

I scoff," I don't think you have a place for all that big talk. Must I remind you that I annihilated you at the Bowl of Bones, even though I was weak and exhausted?"

Her smirk turns into a snarl.

"Watch it, little lightning girl." She hisses, but we both know that I'm unafraid.

Maven stays silent, shaking his head disapprovingly when his eyes meet mine. He seems indifferent to this, although I'd thought he'd be more excited at the opportunity to tear me to shreds.

I avert my eyes from his, not sure why I care about his intentions, since I don't plan to abide by any of his stupid rules. The first moment I get, I'm running away from here. I'm going to find Cal and the others and come back and beat Maven's ass, along with everyone in this stupid castle in this stupid city.

I take a deep breath, and instead of thinking, I let myself have an intense staring competition with Evangeline, shooting each other's as much hatred as possible.

"Begin." A gruff voice rings out, and I watch as the glass walls rise, and I position myself for the fight.

 **Author's Note**

 **Do you know how easy it is to rush stories? Like, I could've made Cal be in the garden or let her actually find Maven and boom half the story in one chapter. I don't just want drama and stuff, some castle exploration and just Mare's life as the future Queen is vital, too.**

 **Now, that being said, romance is gonna take a while…and I mean a** _ **long**_ **while. I realized that I put in a lot of Maven/Mare confrontations, and that's not going to be as common anymore. I just wanted to establish how they felt about each other. Well, how Mare feels about Maven mostly. And then romance, oh my goodness don't get me started! ~Even though I brought it up~ Mare's not just gonna succumb to Maven! She's a fighter! And then you have the Scarlet Guard, the Coronation, Cal (not looking forward to his appearance ugh), Evangeline, Elara and all this other stuff! It's a lot to add in, which is why I'm surprise I update this quickly…**

 **Gotta plan stuff, ya know? The point of me saying that is: READ THE SUMMARY! IT SAID** _ **SLOWBURN**_ **, IT IS SLOWBURN! I mean, it's not like people were saying:**

" **Tsuki! Drama drama drama yay! Moar, don't stop!"**

 **But I just wanted to make this clear, whether you care or not. As much as I would like to drop a whole buncha hints about all the stuff going to happen, that would be so uncool. I already said enough with the Meanie Maven thing, so my lips are sealed.**

 **I'm trying super hard to not make this super rushed, even though I would like to just go ahead and put everything out there because I'm excited. I wanted to say that.**

 **Hope you guys/gals enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

 **I haven't updated so long because I've been rewriting some other stories. I actually already wrote the fight scene, but I discarded it because it was horrible. This one is more suitable, I think.**

I am the first to move. I effortlessly eliminate all the light in the room, feeling the electric current waft through the air, further empowering me.  
But the loss of light doesn't faze my opponents. With the last flicker of light, I see Evangeline charge forward, her boots quickly closing in on me.  
The two work silently, and I brace myself for attack. Bursts of fire would constantly appear, spiraling upwards, guiding Evangeline to her target.

It's a game of cat and mouse, as I run through the arena, silently as possible, as fire and girl try to destroy me.

Then the spikes come.

I run right into a spiral of fire. Before I can backtrack, I feel Maven's firm grip around my arm. He twists away from the bolt of lightning I send his way, silently maneuvering around me as Evangeline sent her merciless spikes our way.

My lightning takes place of Maven's fire, and I watch Evangeline's even paler face, her wicked grin wide as ever, as she continues spawning her stupid metal.

She obviously has no concern of Maven, leaving him to dodge her spikes just as I have to. Despite getting impaled a few times, I mutter," Lovely partner you have there, hmm?"

Maven smirks down at me, his hand still firm on my arm. "Certainly, not as delightful as you." He says, making me stop in my tracks.

I didn't think he would _respond_ , much less say something like that. Dozens of spikes head my direction, and I yelp as I desperately clamber out the way, but I leave with injury.

My leg has many needle like scratches covering it, the culprits littered around my feet. Maven had already evaded the attack, falling back into the darkness.

While it is nice to know that both of them are not attempting to actually kill me, it is still unnerving how easily they can fade through the darkness that I created, the only noises being the sound of footsteps and spikes as they zoom through the air.

But to me, there is no difference between battle and match, and I refuse to give them any advantage they don't already have. They have been nothing but cruel to me, and I will inflict the same pain on them.

Purple lightning cackles in the air, striking in every direction. The noise intensifies, and I see Maven quickly dropping to the ground, smartly dodging my ability. Fire swirls around him as extra protection, keeping him from harm.

Evangeline, however, is left to fend for herself. She stupidly tries to shield my attack with metal, trapping herself within a sphere. Her screams are more than enough proof that she is beaten, and I watch as the sphere cracks, her unconscious body falling onto the ground.

As quickly as the light came, it disappears, and I am once again submerged in darkness. Maven will be easy to beat- he is nothing compared to Cal. I have seen him in battle, training and war, and I know I can beat him.

How foolish of me.

I only see his bracelet sparkle in the corner of my eye before a wave of fire encircles me and I let out a guttural scream as the flames contact my skin. Lightning shoots out of my hands, slowly weakening the fire, but another wave comes.

And I battle like that for what seems like hours. What's worse than the fact that I'm losing is the fact that I am _trapped_ and I can't help but think that this battle is synonymous to what my life was only days, maybe weeks, ago.

How long, exactly, was I in that cell?

I should've known that Maven wouldn't fight like Cal does. Cal would eliminate the enemy quickly, precisely. Maven is different.

He is like his mother.

They force their opponent into a corner, where the only option is to surrender, or run. I refuse to do the former- I will _never_ surrender to him. But, I can't do the latter either. I am _trapped_.

So now it is a battle of endurance. I can only hope that I hit Maven with one of my bolts, but that doesn't happen. More fire replaces its fallen embers, closing in on me further.

I am suffocating.

There is no room to breathe, the fire just close enough so that if I move, I burn. The heat is already unbearable, my eyes squeezed shut and still burning, my ripped clothes melting onto my skin. How many screams I let out, I don't know.

Is this physical torture better than the emotional torture I would endure in this God forsaken castle?

I don't know. I can't think properly, the fire casting away any chance of coherent thought.

There is only pain and heat, both blending into something unbearable. Still, my lightning doesn't relent, striking around me.

 _If I can not run, then I will fight_.

How does one fight like this? I can't even imagine.

My bolts get weaker and weaker, as I do.

"Damn you!" I attempt to scream, but only peculiar noises come out. I sound strangled, and in a sense I am.

With the scream, the last bits of my lightning spew out. The power must've returned- I'm too weak to interfere with it now.

I am no stranger to looking pathetic, but the feeling of helplessness pains me. But not as much as the fiery hell I've been thrown in.

My consciousness fades, the last bits of lightning also taking the last bits of my strength.

I'm not awake long enough to feel myself hit the ground.

* * *

I wake up with a scowling lady glaring at me from above. "She's awake."

Her voice is dripping with blatant disrespect, and I can only blink. A dull pain throbs through my legs, the product of Evangeline's blades, and I suddenly feel a cool, but gnarly, hand lay atop it.

A blanket is draped over me, and only my legs and arms are exposed.

"So, who was the bastard who undressed me?" Is the first thing I say, my mind filling with disgust and energy as I start to fully come into reality.

"Hmm." The lady says, her hands clenching around my leg as she held my cuts. I ignore the pain. "You can never change a Red, especially a filthy one like this."

My scowl rivals hers.

"That will be fixed, Lady Blonos." A second voice says.

My scowl widens at the sound of Maven's voice. Like hell I want to see him here.

But, I sit up, much to Lady Blonos' distaste, to get a better look at her. My Lady Blonos is dead, and I'm anxious to see what her relative looks like.

She's old, just like her deceased relative, her skin pulled tight around her skinny face and bony fingers. Her thin green eyes would be inviting if not for the resentment hidden behind them. Her white hair was pulled neatly into a bun and the short woman wears a simple maroon dress.

She senses my recognition. "Yes, my sister taught you. An incompetent fool she was. Briar is my name."

My eyes flicker to Maven, who showed no reaction to the woman's words.

This new Lady Blonos, Briar, the sister of my deceased instructor, is healing the girl who is responsible for her sister's death.

I can't help but feel a pang of pity, losing her sister.

When the pain in my leg resided, I look down. My leg is smooth and pristine, something that it shouldn't be. Briar points to the clothes on the edge of the bed- a dress by the looks of it- and retires, exiting into another room.

Thankfully, I don't have to request that Maven leave as well, for he went into the room after Briar.

I quickly get changed and stand up, eager to leave the bland room. Maven, somehow, sees me leave, and within moments, he is beside me.

I avoid his eyes. "Did you come here to gloat about your victory, or do you have anything I would like to hear?"

"I have no interest in you losing. I'm here because you were _late_."

"Oh, wonderful. I get detention for being tardy, I suppose?"

"Be quiet." He snaps, his voice sharp and relentless. I reluctantly bite down a few snarky comments. He continues without a moment's hesitation.

"I don't know if it is because you are an unintelligent Red, or if it's something else, but I recall telling you that _you_ making _me_ look bad is absolutely unacceptable."

"The unintelligent Queen. Not that catchy. Which reminds me. Why the hell am I in this castle?" I bite back.

"Because you don't want your friends to be destroyed." He says flatly, dropping the subject. He knows his reply irks me, I see it in his eyes.

Fine, I'll play along.

"We both know you don't care if my friends are killed or not. So why are you allowing me here?"

"Say that again." He says.

"Why are you allowing me here?" I repeat.

"Because I'm the King. And remember this: You are _alive_ because I allow you to be. You are going to be important because I _allow_ you to be."

"And you haven't been struck down with my lightning because I won't allow myself to kill you." I retort.

"Sure." He says uninterestedly. "Back to topic, you will arrive five minutes early from now on. Consider this a warning- the _last_ warning. You have been here for a day and a half- more than enough to understand your place. Next time, there will be a consequence, starting with your little _friend_. Her name is Bijou, correct?"

The threat makes me grit my teeth. "I dare you to."

"And I will." He says, before turning towards an upcoming corridor. "Don't miss lunch." He says, before disappearing into the first room.

 **Author's Note**

 **The ending sucked, but this chapter was getting long.**

 **I listened to some K-Pop today…Topp Dogg to be specific. I looked up the lyrics in English for** _ **The Beat**_ **and** _ **Topp Dogg**_ **and the music is pretty nice. My favorite I Xero, haha. Have a nice day~~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

 **Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? Yes, I plan on continuing this story, but I lost sight of what I was planning to do. It's not like I had a definitive**

 **Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? Yes, I plan on continuing this story, but I lost sight of what I was planning to do. It's not like I had a definitive plot line anyway- a mistake on my part. So, I'm re-brainstorming my course of action now, and I'll adjust the story accordingly. With how much I'm changing it, there will be quite a few changes that will take a long time. SO sorry~ I'll start procrastinating and go ahead and start! I promise!With all that said, I have an important decision to all that said, I have an important decision to I repost the chapters as I make them, or post them all at one time?I'm thinking of doing the 'll probably be a week or two (or three) between each update- sorry. This story is just such a mess, ! Hope you guys are looking forward to my return, you soon, hopefully!**


	10. A Disappointment

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHaha, I said I would update this story a loooooong time ago and I HAVEN'T IN FOREVER! My writing sucks in the first version and the reboot, and between then and now I've improved a bit! I can not say when I'll rewrite this definitely, but I can promise it will be soon. After reading King's Cage, I've become shooketh and I needed time to cast the book's events out of my mind so it wouldn't interfere with my own creative process too much- I have no plans on following the timeline in the series, so please note that, but I'm sure there'll be emsome/em similarities in events./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHopefully, you'll see my improvement in first-person writing... I'm going to rewrite and replace chapters this time instead of creating a separate story and the first chapter will be up after I've finished rereading the nine chapters I have up so I can revise them and (hopefully) not screw stuff up this time! Anyway, King's Cage did shed lots of light on Maven's character, so I'll be able to portray him better =D!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'll get started rereading tomorrow, and I hope you all will look forward to the rewrite! Sorry it's been so long./strong/p 


End file.
